The Life Of A Duck
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Felicia struggles with her life as the daughter a duck, and a human man. She wonders about her life; is she a duck, or a human girl? She's given up on love, because she feels that like her mother that she'll die young. Can another open her heart to love, or will she crumble to her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Felicia finished getting ready for school, and headed to her father's office to bid him goodbye.

She found him, hunched over his desk, and writing desperately.

"Daddy, I'm leaving." She told him softly; she knew that he wished that his unique writing ability had stayed, so that her mom would be back.

"'Bye." He muttered.

She grabbed her backpack, and stared at her father in silent sadness.

Her mother, Duck, had died several years back.

She walked to the large building that was her school, and wondered what her mother had thought about the school, or about seeing it for the first time. '

Felicia found her classroom, and rushed to change for the class.

She attended the ballet school that both of her parents had went to in their youth.

She nodded her head in greeting to her teacher, Pike.

Pike was also her 'aunt.'

She was one of her mom's close friends, and that had never changed.

Felicia's best friend ran in to class already dressed for the class like always Ariel had been late to school.

"Hey, Felly-chan. What are you thinking about?" Ariel whispered to Felicia.

"Just how much fun that we're about to have in class." She tried to sound as upbeat as possible.

"Liar. What are you really thinking about?" Ariel retorted.

"Remember Mom, and how she and Dad were so in love?" Felicia whispered to her friend.

"No? What about it?" Ariel answered in the form of a question.

"She and Daddy were so in love that I wanted to love someone like that, and for him to love me the same way." Felicia whispered.

"Why do you sound so sad about that?" Ariel questioned her friend.

"Mom died so young; I don't want to burden someone like that, or break his heart." Felicia answered.

"Don't be silly; love is amazing." Ariel retorted with a silly smile on her face.

Felicia laughed, but silently ignored her friend's advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Bennett stared at the clothes that littered his bed, or in other words his school uniform.

He could feel a bubble of excitement mixed with nerves flow through his body; would he be able to make friends in a world that wasn't fictional?

He couldn't even explain why he felt instantly at home when he had arrived in this small town.

"Mama, Papa. Give me strength." He muttered like a prayer; it was his new mantra now that he was living by himself in what was classified as the 'real' world.

It was extremely terrifying to face a new scholl in a new world; how would 'real' people treat him?

This was ridiculous!

The people that were in his world were completely true like his mom and dad.

He quickly found that the school appeared scary to him once he had arrived there; very few people lived in the dorms anymore.

He walked in to the ballet class, and tried to control his nerves.

He was told to introduce himself by the purple haired teacher.

"Hi! I'm Bennie, or I mean Bennett." He stuttered out; speaking in front of others had never been his strong suit.

A lot of the students in class burst in to laughter.

He watched an orange haired girl walk towards him.

"How about I give you the tour?" She asked; he noticed a well hidden look of sadness in her eyes.

He guessed that she felt sorry for him.

"What's your name?" He asked his unofficial tour guide.

"It's Felicia." She answered, beginning to toy with her pony tailed hair; her blue eyes were staring down at her hair.

He figured that she was very shy around boys.

"So are you allowed to leave class?" He asked, and worried that she would get in trouble for helping him.

"Yeah, the teacher's my aunt. I should be fine." Felicia answered.

"Thank you for what you did, Felicia." He told her.

"Your welcome." She answered before she tripped in to the grand school fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bennett stared at the fountain in surprise; Felicia was nowhere to be seen.

Her clothes floated on the surface innocently, throwing Bennett in to a frenzy.

The energetic boy was having some difficulty figuring what to do.

A duck peeked out past the clothes once she caught sight of Bennett she ducked back under water.

"Hey, duck. Have you seen my friend?" Bennett asked; no wonder he had felt worried that people wouldn't like him.

The duck peered out at him, seemingly very cautious of the human boy.

She crawled out, her duck body so wet that she nearly slipped,

She pulled Felicia's clothes out of the water with her beak.

The duck waddled over to Bennett, and sat down next to him; she draped the clothes over her own lap.

After a little while the duck turned in to Felicia.

"That's never happened before." Felly-chan admitted with a blush.

"How come you became a duck?" Bennie asked, and looked away to give Felicia privacy to put back on her clothes.

"My mom was a duck, but my dad's human." Felicia explained.

"Your mom did appear to be human, right?" Bennett asked, nervously.

"Yeah," Felicia smiled fondly as she remembered her mother.

"So are you a duck then too?" Bennett couldn't help asking.

"I don't know, but I always assumed that I was human before today happened that is." Felicia admitted, shyly.

"You could still be human." Bennett observed.

"I suppose so." Felicia agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicia had grown very close mostly because he was the one person besides her dad that knew her secret.

Felicia had never tried to avoid water so much in her life before.

She walked slowly and carefully past the same fountain that she had fallen in that had revealed her 'true' form.

Felicia had found that Bennett was always loyal to her as a friend he was an awesome one.

He stood up for her when some students had made an off hand comment about her, and Bennett walked her to all of her classes.

Felicia had found that her feeling for Bennett might be a little more than that of an innocent friendship.

She spent a majority of her time with her new friend, and found a simple kind of bliss in that.

Bennett had found that he loved to hang out with Felicia, and that he got along with her really well.

He had also begun to see her in a new light, but didn't confess to her.

The only reason that he didn't was, because she had been very outspoken about her refusal to fall in love; Bennett just couldn't set himself up for the bitter heartbreak that was sure to follow.

Bennett did cherish their friendship, and didn't want to lose it either.

Both of those were major factors that kept him from confessing.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicia woke up with a start; something felt off.

She opened her blue eyes, and sat up.

Once she sat up, she saw what had felt off. Two orange duck feet, and legs greeted her.

She lifted her arm only to find out that it wasn't an arm, but a wing full of yellow feathers.

She half flew, half fell off the bed.

She ran downstairs, and climbed on top of the counter to look at the time; it was too early for school.

She raced to her father's room; he was still asleep, and she didn't want to trouble him with thoughts of her dead mother.

She went outside, and walked to Bennie's house.

He lived close to school in one of the old dorm rooms, and it took Felicia a while to get their on her clumsy, duck feet.

She attempted to fly to his window, and failed.

She decided to climb all the way up to his window; she began pecking on his window to wake up her friend.

Did you know that pecking hurts a duckling's soft beak?

She ran through all the possibilities of turning back to her human form, and came up blank.

Her mother had once had a heart shard from a prince to turn human, and when Duck had been human the last time it was, because Fakir wrote her that way back when his writing was magic.

None of that was an option anymore, so Felicia would probably have to stay a duck forever; it terrified her that she and Bennett could never get married.

She was fairly certain that beastiality was a crime, or at the very least repulsing to Bennett.

She stared at the boy as he crawled out of bed; shouldn't he wear more to bed than a pair of boxer shorts?

He stumbled as if drunk to the window to let his friend in again.

"So how'd it happen this time?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

She squeaked, and looked away from him.

Thankfully, he took the hint, and put on a shirt.

Felicia looked around for a way of communication, and snatched one of Bennett's school books and a pencil.

She stuck the pencil in her mouth, and struggled to write on the notebook.

'I woke up this way.' She wrote in barely legible 'beak' writing.

"That's not good." Bennie sympathized.

'How do I go back to normal?' Felicia wrote in her duck scrawl.

"How did your mom live a normal life?" Bennett inquired in his best attempt of helping Felicia.

'A prince's heart shards at first, but that's not possible anymore. Afterwards Dad wrote her in to a human form, but Dad's magical writing faded long ago.' Was Felicia's scribbled answer.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Bennett sighed, and collapsed on to his bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Felicia was shocked by her friend's endless loyalty.

Bennett refused to go to school if Felicia couldn't, and had decided to research to find a way to turn Felicia back to her human form.

Felicia didn't go back to her house in the fear that she looked too much like her mother in this form, and that it would torment her father to see her look like the duck that her mother once was.

She grew accustomed to sleeping in Bennie's hand at night, and the fact that Bennett only slept in boxers.

She had also began to practice moving as a duck, so that she wasn't so clumsy.

She had found out that she loved to swim in the bathtub, and was pretty good at it.

She and Bennett plotted practically day in and day out on ways to turn her back.

Through all of this her feelings for Bennett grew to the point that she couldn't ignore them, but she refused to confess to Bennett; she just knew that it would disgust him.

They discussed theories, and tested them out; none of it worked!

She had long since given up on becoming human again; this must of been her fate like her mother's had been.

Bennett had never given up on it though.

It was like he was addicted to this.

It filled her heart to the brim to know that he cared about her enough to try to help her out of this mess; he made it so hard sometimes to not love him.

She adjusted to her new life with the ease that came about of routine.


	7. Chapter 7

Fakir found that he was on the brink of losing another person that he loved; was that all that happened in his life?

He had once lost his best friend that had been like a little brother to him.

He had lost his wife that he had loved since he was a teenager; she was his only true love.

He was now losing his daughter; his only child, and the daughter of him and his love.

Fakir needed to find her, but what happened to her?

Did she turn in to a duck?

Was she kidnapped, or did she run away?

He realized now that he wasn't the best father out there, and that he had isolated himself from his very own daughter.

She might have ran away from him to live a new life with someone that acknowledeged her.

Did she die?

She could have died young like Duck had.

Fakir needed to find her even if only to find her corpse.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel stared at the empty space beside her; her best friend still wasn't there.

It had been days, and still Felicia had not been in school.

Ariel decided that she had to start looking for her, but she had no idea where to look.

She had already asked Fakir about his daughter's disappearance; he didn't really know.

He was a workaholic to Ariel's knowledge: he wrote and wrote, and didn't come up for air.

Ariel had already noticed that her friend was spending all of her time with the new kid.

She wondered if they were secret lovers, and ran away to marry in a beautiful foriegn country; she nearly scoffed at the idea.

Ariel was determined to leave class to find her long lost friend, but she would probably get kicked out of school if she did.

She didn't know why Pike didn't take it easy on her niece's best friend, but Ariel couldn't control that.

She was ready to decide to heck with it, and dart out the school; Felicia was vastly more important than school anyway.

Pike called her over, and Ariel readied herself for the incoming public humilition.

"Have you seen Felicia lately? Is she sick?" The teacher asked Felly-chan's best friend.

"No?" Ariel wondered about this strange conversation.

"This is from Lilie and me; can you check up on Felicia for us?" Pike asked, offering a wooden picknet basket with a white cloth on top to Felicia.

"Sure." Ariel answered albeit nervously, then an idea struck her, "Can I leave right now to check up on her? She was really sick the last time that I saw her."

"Go ahead." Pike accidentally encouraged her pupil to cut class.

Ariel toured the grounds around the school, and spotted the old dormitory rooms for the male students.

'What's in there?' Ariel wondered, and decided to venture in; she found Bennie and a duck on the top floor in one of the dorm rooms up there.

"Where's Felicia?" Ariel shouted at the teenage boy, and swung her picknet basket like a sword, spilling all of it's contents on her self.

Ariel refused to let anyone know that she was in pain, but what made her mad, aside from the loss of perfectly good cookies, was the large pill bottle that wacked her in the head, though it provided an excellent excuse to not take her medicine,

'That freaking hurt!' Was Ariel's only thought.

"Were you trying to hit me with a picknet basket?" Bennie asked, believing that a basket was not the kind of weapon that he'd bring to fight a boy and a duck.

"No, I was trying to hit the duck!" Ariel screamed, sarcastically.

"Don't hit Felicia! I lo-like her! She's my amazing friend!" Bennett shouted back in defense of 'his' duck.

"Wait, Felicia? You kidnapped my best friend and turned her in to a duck?" Ariel questioned, preparing to hit Bennett.

"No, no! Let me explain!" Bennet exclaimed in an attempt to not get hit.

"You found a duck and named her after Felicia; that's taking an obsession too far!" Felicia shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not obsessed! Listen to me!" Bennett shouted at Ariel.

Felicia wrote on a piece of paper, 'He didn't turn me in to a duck; my mom was one, and I guess that it finally caught up to me.'

"That's awful! How come he knew, but I didn't?" Ariel questioned her friend.

'I turned in to one briefly before him, and was forced to explain it to him.' Felicia wrote with her beak.

"You could have told me." Ariel responded, showing her concern for her best friend.

"She was worried about telling anyone; she really hates being a duck." Bennett explained.

"Sorry for not being there for you." Ariel murmured.

"Don't worry about! You couldn't help it." Bennie waved away his crush's best friend's apology that was actually addressed to Felly-chan.

"So are you two secretly dating?" Ariel asked on impulse.

Felicia hid under a notebook, and Bennett blushed at the question.

"No, we aren't." The only boy in the room explained.

"Why not?" Ariel questioned.

'I'm a duck!' Ariel wrote the explanation that she thought fitted it.

"That doesn't matter!" Bennett and Ariel exclaimed at once.

Felicia bowed her head in shame, because she worried about something that her friends clearly accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicia listened with half a ear as her friends spewed out theories that could turn her back in to a human girl once again.

She didn't feel like she could go back to what she once was; there was no magic to rescue her human life.

She knew that Bennett knew all of the answers to Ariel's questions, so Felicia's help wasn't neccessary.

She curled up on the bed that had sort of become her duck nest, and fell asleep.

"Bennett, when will you tell her how you feel?" Ariel whispered, conscious of the duck that was not far away.

"She can't love me that way; she chooses not to love, and ducks have never fallen in love with humans before." Bennie reasoned; his heart hurt at the possibility of rejection coursed through his mind.

"Her mother fell for a human, and Felicia's part human." Ariel argued.

"She made it clear that love is not a prioty for her, and she couldn't love a boy like me." Bennett explained; Felicia had brought out insecurities in Bennett that he hadn't known existed before.

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"I'm a fictional prince from a book, but I never ever accomplished anything; my father had." Bennett opened up.

"You're not fictional. I am not sure about that prince thing though." Ariel sighed; she was way past curfew, and she had to leave now.

She hated that fact that her parents thought that she had a secret boy friend that she would sneak out to see at night, or whenever she was alone.

Ariel had made it a personal goal to be up front about her thoughts, and feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Bennett crawled in to bed next to his duck, or the girl that he loved that was temporarily a duck.

He remembered about how she had looked as a human, and refused to forget the image of her human form.

He soon enough found himself asleep with the his crush wrapped up in his arms.

He awoke hours later as usual to the rustling feathers of a waking duck.

He let Felicia slip out of his arms, and watched her hop to the floor.

Bennie found that Ariel decided to make a sudden visit again today.

Bennett couldn't wait to discuss theories with her; he could tell Felicia that he loved her once she was human, and she might feel the same once she was back to her normal, human body.

He spotted Felly-chan as she left the room to climb in to the bathtub for her daily swim.

He was tempted to help her fill the tub up with water, but he knew that she despised any of his help for anything that she felt like she could do since she was once human.

He turned his attention back to Ariel, who was discussing theories that involved magical, human like beings with wings, and he wondered if Ariel had gone insane.

Their conversation turned out as useless as their last had, and they still could not turn Felicia back in to her human form.


	12. Chapter 12

"Felly-chan, can you explain to us again how your mother turned human?" Ariel asked their part duck friend.

Felicia wrote, 'Dad turned her back with his writing.'

"What about before that how was she able to be human?" Bennett asked his crush.

'She held a neclace with a prince's heart shard on it around her neck, and she became human.' Felicia explained.

"She did? We can't just cut out a prince's heart." Ariel reasoned, and Bennett shuddered at the thought of someone cutting out his heart.

Felicia shrugged her duck shoulders.

Ariel pulled Bennett aside, and whispered, "You're a prince; do something."

"There's nothing that I can do." Bennett wanted a sure fire way to help Felicia out, after all he loved her.

Ariel grumbled, "Useless men."

She spun on her heel, and left the old dorm room.

Bennett sighed.

Felicia looked saddened at her friend's sudden departure.

Bennett stared at the duck that he loved, and his heart broke at the thought that they couldn't be together; it also broke at the thought that when Felicia wanted to be human, she was a duck.

What could he do as a powerless prince to help out his friend?


	13. Chapter 13

Bennett was almost entirely sure that he couldn't do anything to turn her back, and Ariel had not shown up to hold a meeting on how to help out Felicia.

He decided that the one thing that he could do for Felly-chan was to give her a peace of mind.

Bennie struggled with the constant, nagging thought of how he confess to her, and show her that he loved all of her: human and duck.

Bennett decided to take Felicia out; she hadn't went outside since she became a permanent duck.

He lifted her up, and carried her out of the old dormitary that they had been living in together.

Bennett led her towards a small vegetarian, pet-friendly restaurant on the very outskirts of the small town that they lived in.

He had found it on one of his many walks through town, and he knew that it was the perfect place for the 'date.'

Bennie had somewhat dressed up for the occasion in a white button up shirt, tie, and a pair of dark blue slacks.

He had smiled when Felicia had first seen him as she had stared at him for ages, and she had sort of blushed in a cute, ducky way.

Bennett could see the awe on his friend's face as they arrived at the nice family restaurant.

Bennie walked in to the restaurant that like usual had very few customers, mostly because it wasn't well known, as it's food was delicious, and the employees were kind hearted.

All of the workers were related to the restaurant owner, and her husband.

He smiled at Felly-chan's obvious enthusiasm at eating at the restaurant, but a look of worry marred the enthusiasm on her face.

She seemed to think that they wouldn't serve her, because she was a duck.

Bennett smiled, and took a seat at one of the tables, and he carefully set her down on the other side of the table as she would not be able to reach the table if she was placed on the chair.

A waitress came over, and took their order.

Bennett ordered a meal that was meant to be served to a duck for Felicia due to the fact that Felly-chan could only quack not speak.

Bennie stood in front of his friend after dinner to tell her how he felt even though they couldn't be together as a couple for obvios reasons.

"Felicia, you probably don't know how I feel about you, but I need to tell you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You are my everything even in duck form, and I want to be your's. You have all of me: the bad, the wonderful, and the ugly. You can have my heart; in fact you already have it. As long as I live, you have every little thing about me. I need you to know that even if this is our last moment together, or if we have years upon years of time to be together." Bennett conveyed all of his words in that paragraph.

One of the most magical things happened at that moment: Felicia regained her human form.

Tears sprang up in her eyes, and she whispered, "I love you, too."

Those four words caused Bennie's heart to soar, and he kissed her despite the fact that she had been naked as the day that she was born.

A waitress as left to get the girl some clothes after watching all that had transpired.

Felicia dressed in a rush when the clothes were handed to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicia was positive that there was nothing stranger than being able to stand, and walk as a human again.

It felt odd to be able to be understood as she spoke in English, rather than duck speak, but it was truly magical to actually be able to kiss Bennett.

She had never been happier, not even in her younger years, could she even recall such bliss.

Felly-chan had never felt so happy to see her father before either, and he wasn't all alone in his study!

He spent time with her, and her teachers began to take things easier on her once they had learned all of what happened, minus the duck parts, love confession, and her runaway.

They seemed to think that she had excaped from a kidnapper; she assumed that Ariel had spread that rumor.

Felly-chan found herself noticing all of the little things that came easy when you were human, and not a duck; she cherished every one of them.

She felt freer than she had ever felt before!

She couldn't believe how her life had changed so much, and all for the better.

Little moments were bliss, she decided, as she leaned against her boy friend on a bright, Summer day.


End file.
